


两生关（2）

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Kudos: 9





	两生关（2）

招待离开前贴心地关上了门，肖凯中饶有兴致地打量着臂弯中的少女。她像只受惊的兔子，从脖颈到耳廓都绯红一片。

“下次记得编个好点的借口。”他终于放开她，声音里还带着笑意，“哪有服务员会穿八公分高跟鞋。”

“抱歉，我不该骗您。”

徐一凝总算松了口气。肖凯中拍了拍旁边的座位，示意她坐到他身边来。“你叫什么？”

“洛洛，洛神的洛。”她们的名字都是经理给起的，好记的同时又不能太俗。

“那就奇了怪了。”肖凯中似笑非笑地看向她，“我今晚约的还就是这个'洛洛'，可经理说她突发急病来不了了。”

徐一凝本来在给他倒酒，听了这话差点连杯子都拿不住。果真是祸不单行，她这岂不是一晚上就骗了他两次？放在平时她大概可以游刃有余地搪塞过去，但对上肖凯中的目光，她的脑海里居然只剩一片空白。虽然这是他们第一次见面，但她本能地感觉他和那些色欲熏心的老男人不一样——他很有魅力，却也更为危险。

然而这确实冤枉了肖凯中，因为他现在还真没打什么坏心思。他回想起好友之前嘱咐的话。高嘉朗带着新娶的美人回了东北，据说俩人好得如胶似漆，亲密无间。这位新夫人有个小姐妹还在富贵门，让他托人多照顾些，于是他便打了通电话给肖凯中。然而肖凯中平日里好饮茶，少沾酒，定期去教堂做忏悔，本不习惯来这种地方。但好友的嘱托答应了总要办到。只不过没想到他们兜了这么个圈子才遇见，而她倒确实比他想象中有趣不少。

“你不用紧张，我没打算怪你。”肖凯中掏出一张名片递给她，“今天我还有工作，下次找你的时候，别忘了补偿我。”

徐一凝犹豫了一下，还是接过了名片。她不清楚肖凯中所说的“补偿”是什么意思，但唯一可以确定的是，无论她是否给得起，她都没有拒绝的权利。

肖凯中再次联系她已是一周后的事了，他的车停在俱乐部门口，发来的消息只有简单的两个字：出来。徐一凝上了车，只见肖凯中穿着全套西装坐在后座。他递给她一个手提袋，里面是件纯白色的礼服。徐一凝并不认得这个牌子，但也能猜到它价格不菲。

“换上吧，待会的晚会我需要一个女伴。”

“现在？在这里换？”

“我们没有多余的时间。”肖凯中见她紧张得满脸通红，便更想逗弄她，“放心，车里的空间够用了，我的司机也知道什么能看什么不能看。”

“……那你也不许看，把眼睛闭上！”

徐一凝连身份礼节都顾不上，伸手就要去蒙他的眼睛。肖凯中轻轻松松地抓住她，甚至有功夫用另一只手拍了拍她的脸颊：“好好好，我不看。你要是再不抓紧时间，我可不保证自己不会反悔。”

见他真的闭上了眼睛，徐一凝赶紧抓起礼服往身上套。但背后的拉链却怎么也拉不上去，她怕把裙子扯坏不敢太用力，最后只得向肖凯中求助。耳边传来他的轻笑，徐一凝下意识地屏住了呼吸，脸红得发烫。

晚会地点在一座大厦的最顶层，徐一凝从未来过这种地方，行为举止越发谨慎。好在她也不是主角，只需要安安分分地当个装饰品就够了。肖凯中和那些商贾富豪要么是说些客套话，要么就是聊工作上的事，徐一凝在一旁听得昏昏欲睡。直到有人邀请肖凯中过去赌两把，他转身问她会玩牌吗，她点点头说俱乐部有人教过。于是她就这样稀里糊涂地被带上了赌局。

这里的赌桌和她在富贵门见到的大同小异，但所赌的筹码至少翻了十几倍。肖凯中搂着徐一凝的腰，让她坐在自己大腿上。他们连赌了四五把，所下的筹码也越来越多，徐一凝看着都有些心惊胆战。等最后一局进入翻牌圈时，肖凯中忽然把手里的牌递给她，同时向桌上另外三个人点头示意：“我有点累了，接下来就让我家小朋友替我吧。”

徐一凝看了眼牌，脸上露出一个转瞬而逝的微笑：“那我all in。”

另外三人都忍不住瞪大了眼睛。桌上的筹码少说也有十来万，如果不是有十足的把握，谁都不会选择全all。当然不排除对方有在虚张声势的可能，但眼前的这个女孩看起来也就十七八岁，怎么看都不像扑克高手。更何况她作为一个身份低微的女伴，怎么可能胆大到肆意挥霍肖凯中的钱财。三人在心中理了遍思路，最后都不约而同地选择了弃牌。

“这就放弃了？”

徐一凝看起来是发自内心的惊讶。她翻开自己的牌：两张10，甚至算不上个大对子，而另外三人中的两个人就有比这更大的牌。

那两人面面相觑，都感到无比的后悔。输了钱还是其次，被这样一个外行小姑娘唬住了，可以说是他们赌徒生涯中的奇耻大辱。而徐一凝早已把这件事抛在了脑后，遛到大厅继续吃她的草莓蛋糕去了。

晚会结束时已是深夜，肖凯中送她回家。在车上他打开窗，掏出一支烟点燃：“今晚的赌局，你为什么选择全all？”

“反正我玩得不好，干脆吓他们一下，没想到他们真信了。”徐一凝耸耸肩，十分无辜的样子，“再说是你的钱，输了就输了呗。”

肖凯中哑然失笑：“越来越没大没小了，一开始不是还挺怕我。”

“……因为现在发现你其实没那么坏了嘛。”

徐一凝有些心虚地垂下眼帘。这时她注意到肖凯中脖颈上带了条项链，挂坠是一个银色的十字架：“你还信基督教？”

“没有。只是有空的时候会去做礼拜，或是向牧师忏悔。”

“噢，那你每次来找我，下次去忏悔的时间肯定得大大延长。”

徐一凝说这话时没有得意也没有自卑，仅仅是漫不经心，她在牌桌上赢了十几万也是这副表情。肖凯中觉得她实在有趣，明明平时看起来单纯到有些笨拙，在关键时刻却又能冷静得不可思议。这就好像你本来买了个花瓶，没想到里面还藏了支玫瑰，不得不令人刮目相看。

徐一凝的家在狭窄老旧的筒子楼深处，车开不进去，司机只能停在路口。她要下车前肖凯中叫住她：可以告诉我你的真名吗。她笑了笑，一笔一划地在他手心写下“徐一凝”三个字。写完也不管他有没有看懂，扔下句晚安便关上了车门。肖凯中看着她轻快的背影消失在拐角，脸上露出连自己也没意识到的笑容。

tbc


End file.
